Stand by you
by misses-miscellaneous
Summary: After Brody and LaSalle get captured by someone who's out for their heads, they have to go to desperate measures to protect each other. Warning! Emotional and physical torture. LaBrody
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so new story. I work better when I have several different stories. Oh by the way (as usual) no Percy, I really don't care for her. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and have a Merry Christmas!**

Brody and LaSalle stood in shock as they read and reread the computer screen. Two bountys were out for their heads.

"What the hell? How long has this been online?" Brody questioned, feeling a knot form in the pit of her stomach.

"A month or so, not terribly long." Patton said as he looked from one agent to the other. Silence fell over them as they stared at their pictures.

"Uhh, thanks Patton." Brody said, breaking the silence that filled the room.

"I just thought that you'd like to know." He said, exiting the room.

"I knew this was bad but I didn't think it would go this far. King is already in a safe house and now they're lookin for us." LaSalle said, looking nervous.

"Well, we knew these kind of things might happen when we took the job." Brody said as she rubbed her temples and took a deep breath. "Just...somebody wants us dead LaSalle. Why?"

"I have no idea Brody." LaSalle stated. The two agents then began to gather their things to go home.

"I guess all we can do us go on with our normal lives." LaSalle replied, tossing her the jacket that she shed earlier.

"Yeah I guess so, where are we eating tonight?" She asked, smiling.

"Chubbys?" LaSalle grinned.

"Why not?" She said, locking her desk and walking out with LaSalle.

* * *

"I'll have the fried chicken." LaSalle told the tall blonde waitress who was quickly writing down their orders.

"And I'll have a chef salad with dressing on the side." Brody said, passing the menu to the waitress. "What?" She asked after the waitress left.

LaSalle smiled and chuckled bit. "Rabbit..."

"Shut up LaSalle." Brody joked as she slapped the hand that was laying on the opposite side of the table. "Is it a crime that I like to be healthy?" She asked sarcastically.

"You're not in Michigan anymore. Be brave and try some nice, greasy, fatty fried chicken." LaSalle teased, emphasizing each word.

"I'll let you know I happen to like chicken. Just...uh...not cooked in its own fat." She said.

"Well okay, whatever suits ya." LaSalle smiled.

Brody smiled warmly when her brown eyes met his intense blue ones. She loved how they've grown closer in the past couple weeks, she just didn't like the circumstances. LaSalle broke the stare and took a sip of his root beer. Brody glanced around the restaurant, studying all the faces and looking for someone, anyone, who might be a threat. She swallowed hard as her imagination got carried away with her, picturing every person who was sitting with their computer silently plotting against them on that stupid website. LaSalle nudged her back into reality by grabbing her hand.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's gonna be alright." LaSalle stated.

"Brody sat their speechless, damn, this man could read her like a book. So much for keeping lives separate. She laughed slightly.

The waitress brought out their food and sat it in front of them. "Thanks." They both chimed as the cheery waitress walked away.

"How's your salad?" LaSalle asked as Brody forked a piece of lettuce in her mouth.

"Delicious. How's your chicken?" She asked.

"Good." He said.

They sat in silence, each enjoying themselves. After finishing their meal, they paid the check and walked out into the parking lot.

"Movie night?" LaSalle asked hopefully as he opened the truck door for Brody.

"Uh..sure." She laughed and waited until LaSalle got in. He turned on the engine and drive out onto the road, shortly after pulling out of the parking lot Brody felt something hard press against the back of her head.

"LaSalle!" She whispered urgently.

 **Please review! Oh, Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To be honest, I forgot about this story. I'm sorry! Well, I hope you enjoy!** **:)**

 **After writing the title I listened to 'Stand By You' by Rachel Platten, and it kinda just fit perfectly for this story.**

"LaSalle." She whispered again.

"You harm one hair on her head and I'll end you." LaSalle growled to the barely visible man in the back seat of the truck.

The man reached around and pressed his forearm against the female agent's neck. "Drive!" He commanded.

"If you want to threaten someone, threaten me." LaSalle said angrily.

"You see, by threatening this pretty young agent, I have full control over you. I've been watching you for awhile. Whenever you're out together you're always so close..so sickenly protective. I see when you pull her a little closer in an ally. Or have your hand on her back when you cross the street. Now do what I say before this bullet goes through her skull!"

"Okay...Okay. Just tell me where to go." LaSalle said, glancing over at Brody who was slightly arched in her seat with her hand on the man's forearm.

"Sure. The private airport. About ten minutes from here." The man said as LaSalle began to drive. A cold sweat dampened Brody's forehead. She swallowed hard and breathed slowly to stop herself from trying something that would get her killed.

"Just hang in there Brody." LaSalle said, not caring if their captor heard him. His stomach was twisting in knots and his shaking hands gripped the steering wheel tighter and tighter.

"What do you want?" Brody asked. Her voice hoarse and shaking. She cursed herself for showing 'weakness' in front of this obviously deranged man, but she had her reasons.

"I want ya both dead." He replied shortly.

She shook her head slightly and closed her eyes.

"Well that's just too bad. We're both getting outta here alive." LaSalle said, swallowing hard.

"One of you might." That man said as he choked Brody tighter and removed the safety of the gun. Her eyes shot open and she gasped.

"Stop. Do whatever you want, just don't hurt her!" LaSalle pleaded as he tried to calm himself down.

"I thought you'd see it my way." The man laughed bitterly.

After a few minutes of painful silence, they arrived at the airport. The man demanded the two agents out of the car and they were soon standing on the unlit concrete. Finally, the man got out of the car holding a bat. With the gun still aimed at her head, their captor passed the bat to LaSalle.

"Hit her in the head" He commanded, a sickly smile across his face.

"I don't think I ken do that." LaSalle said, his eyes wide. Brody looked over at him, her big brown eyes urging him to do what the man said and not get himself killed.

"Do it!" The man screamed. "I'll worry about you later." LaSalle looked at Brody. He knew that she was remaining calm for him.

"It's okay LaSalle. Do what the man says." She said through clenched teeth. God it hurt her to see him like this.

"I can't do it Mere. I can't do it!" LaSalle said helplessly. His eyes were watery and she could tell that he was trying hard to compose himself.

"Chris do it!" Brody commanded as she stared at him with her hard interrogation stare. He slowly picked up the weapon and then swung it at her head. A loud crack filled the air and the female agent collapsed. LaSalle caught her and stared down at her lifeless form.

"I'm so sorry Brody."LaSalle said as he began to cry.

"Your turn." The man said, grabbing the bat and hitting him, knocking him out and letting the two agents fall to the concrete.

* * *

LaSalle woke up to a loud humming. He looked around and found that he was inside a wooden box.

"What the hell?" He mumbled. Just then he remembered what had happened a few hours before.

"Brody. Brody are you in here?" LaSalle asked urgently. He heard groaning from the other side of their wooden enclosure. She let out a shuddered breath and he heard her begin to move.

"LaSalle, where are you?" She whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Brody, it's alright. I'm coming." He said as he made his way over to the female agent who he noticed was sitting upright with her knees to her chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his own voice shaking a bit.

"LaSalle I'm fine. Really." She said as she reached out to place her hand on LaSalle's arm. He felt something thick and wet on her fingers and grabbed her hand to look at it.

"Oh my God, Brody. You're bleeding!"

"Chris, I'm fine." Brody assured the worried man next to her.

"Just...Just come here please." LaSalle said, reaching his arms out and pulling Brody into a hug.

A few minutes later they felt a shutter and the loud humming shut off. Suddenly a bright light filled their small wooden area.

"Ah! I see you two are awake." The man laughed. "Get out." He commanded.

LaSalle was the first to crawl out onto the small ramp. Brody followed with her hand on the back of her bleeding head. Brody stumbled forward but was caught by LaSalle.

"Ya alright there?" LaSalle asked, concerned.

"Mmhmm." Brody said, shielding her eyes from the bright painful sun.

There was a cement slab with a huge red 'X' on it. The rest of the area was some sort of rainforest for as far as they could see. A small dirt path led to a cement building with one small barred window.

"Lemme guess. That's where were going." An annoyed LaSalle asked.

"You're smart. Can't say that much for your lady friend."

"Excuse me!" Brody yelled, offended.

"Calm down Merri. He's just trying to get under yer skin." LaSalle warned, bot that he wouldn't be offended if someone said that about him. But he wasn't the one with a gun pressed up against his head. Brody was, and that was what made him so nervous. She was smart but man she had a temper, especially when it came to insults. Getting killed before anything even started was not an option.

"Come on!" Their captor yelled as he pushed them forwards down the muddy path.

A short while later they arrived at the door of their new prison. Their captor pulled out a bronze key from his pocket and unlocked the steel door. He pushed them inside the dark and humid room. A few rays passed through the small window and onto the smooth cement floor.

"Hmm homey." Brody mocked.

"Shut up." He commanded, slamming the door behind him. The two agents stared at each other, trying to figure out what they should do and what would happen next. Their eyes were tore from each others as they were forcefully pushed further into the room.

"Lay down." He commanded, motioning them to lay on the two metal tables.

Brody and LaSalle each sat on a table which were placed about 2 feet apart. Their captor strapped down LaSalle first, tightening the leather belts around his legs, stomach, and chest. He then did the same to Brody.

"Tomorrow morning I'll wake you up with a buzzer, I will then explain the course of events for the next four days...if you survive that long." He chuckled as he walked out the door and locked it.

"Are ya afraid?" LaSalle asked the still agent next to him hesitantly.

"...No." Brody said quietly.

"That's good. I ain't either." LaSalle laughed slightly, he knew that they both were lying. They were just too scared to admit the truth.

 **That was a little long. I promise it will get better. Also I promise the next chapter will be checking in on Pride and maybe his lady friend. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update. Enjoy! :)**

"It's back on!" Pride yelled from his comfortable position on the grey couch.

"I'm coming!" Borin replied, walking through the living room dressed in a old T-shirt and sweatpants. She sat down next to Pride, sighing deeply as she settled back into his comfortable embrace.

"So about work...?" Pride smiled.

"No, I'm just not discussing that with you right now." Borin faked a stern look, the corners of her mouth trying to twitch into a smile.

"I just wanna know how Brody and LaSalle are doing." Pride whined.

"Fine, they are perfectly fine. I talked to them yesterday." Borin sighed, slightly annoyed at the man's excessive worrying.

"Oh. That's good..." Pride said. "Uh. What are they working on?" He asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing of your concern." Borin said in a sing-song voice.

"Come on! They're my agents and I need to know what's happening!" Pride whined, growing a bit impatient.

"Dwayne. I spoke to them yesterday. Just remember that they are okay..."

"...But?" Pride asked as he winced.

"But they are wanted. I don't know by who, but I can assure you that they are perfectly safe." Borin smiled.

"Can you-" Pride was cut off by a frustrated redhead.

"Dwayne, I am not going to tell you what's happening nor do I want to. Now that's that, end of conversation." Borin said.

A moment of silence filled the room. "You know , you look beautiful when you're annoyed." Pride commented. Borin laughed and looked in the male agents eyes.

Pride gently kissed her hairline and smiled. Borin grabbed two fistfulls of his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Moments later the two breathless agents broke apart.

"Well, goodnight Dwayne." Borin said, pressing her slightly swollen lips together into a tight smile.

"Uh..goodnight Abigail." Pride said, shocked. Sure, they have been flirting lately but this...that was...wow.

* * *

 **Day 1**

A loud buzzing sound jolted the two agents from their sleepy trance-like state. Their captor walked through the door and closed it behind him.

"Sleep well?" He asked sarcastically. "I'm sure you're wondering why you're here...well you see I wanna play a game."

"We ain't gonna play any game with you." LaSalle spat.

"Ah but you see, you will do what I say or your partner dies." He shot back.

"Don't touch her!" LaSalle hissed.

"Whoa, don't get all worked up, I won't be the only one touching her, violating her, beating her...you will too."

"No! Never." LaSalle yelled.

"Well anyways. Today I am going to torture you, I'm not going to lie, it will hurt. I will make you wish for death to come. You will be begging for my mercy. Tomorrow you're going to hurt each other, you won't be strapped down so you will be able to get up and move. Now I'm going to make myself clear on one point. For example Miss Brody, if I tell you to slap agent LaSalle over there and you refuse, he will be the one who dies. On the third day, you're going to abuse yourselves. Now that day, I'm not doing to make you do anything, you're just going to do whatever you see fit. On the fourth day I will supply you with clothing and a weapon of your choice, you will then go out in the jungle and I will hunt you down and kill you. I am a fair man, so if you so happen to kill me first you can try to find your way home. Good thing you'll die of infection before you get there."

"You're sick." Brody muttered.

"Shut up. I don't like you're sass. Now take your clothes off." He cracked a smile.

"That's kinda hard ta do being strapped ta this table and all." LaSalle growled.

"Oh right." Their captor quickly unstrapped them from that tables. "Don't even think about running away. I have two armed guards outside that door waiting to shoot you down."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Brody stated bitterly.

"Take you clothes off, both of you!" He yelled, growing agitated.

Brody and LaSalle shot each other horrified glances as they slowly removed their shoes. Brody took off her slightly damp shirt followed by LaSalle. After a few moments they were standing in their under wear.

Their captor grinned "That comes off too."

Brody unsnapped her black bra and let it fall do the floor. The two agents refused to look at each other. This man defiantly knew what he was doing, not only did he want to scar their skin, but he also wanted to scar them deep inside. The scarring that never quite goes away but is only burried deeper. The kind that haunts dreams and destroys you from the inside out. Yes, this man was an expert.

"Who wants to go first?"

The two agents continued to look at the floor. Brody felt a deep blush forming on her face. She was humiliated and she knew that LaSalle felt the same.

"Well, since neither of you are speaking. I guess it's ladies first. Get on the table."

Brody climbed up the the smooth table and laid back. She could see LaSalle staring at her from the corner of her eye. Pushing all her shame aside, she turned her head and her eyes met his blue one. His eyes were somewhat comforting, even as their captor pulled out his tools from the cart that was just wheeled in.

"You make one move towards me or that cart and she's dead."

LaSalle glared at their captor and quickly turned back to the female agent. "Don't worry Brody. It's gonna be alright." LaSalle assured.

Brody's eyes grew wide as she felt the man's sweaty hands wander all over her naked body. LaSalle clenched his jaw, restraining himself from jumping the man and strangling him. The female agents breath quickened and her eyes darted around the room.

"I'm Jonathan by the way." He smiled as he pulled out a small knife.

A scream ripped from the back of the female agent's throat as she felt the cool blade plunge into her side. The crimson liquid flowed down on the grey table and slowly dripped onto the cement floor. She felt tears gather in her eyes and she blinked them away.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing, you won't die from this." Jonathan laughed.

He took a chunk of Brody's curly hair and slammed her head into the table. She groaned and took a few deep breaths. She glanced over to LaSalle who had his mouth wide open and looked like he was going to be sick.

Jonathan pulled a steaming bucket of water that looked to hold about 5 gallons. He held it over her and grinned. She squeezed her eyes shut as the man poured the boiling liquid from her head to her feet. After the water was away from her face her eyes shot open and she gasped. Their captor then pulled an equally large bucket of water out and dumped it on her bright red skin. She shrieked when the freezing water washed over her. He threw the buckets aside and punched her in the face.

LaSalle watched in horror as his friend was brutally beaten. When their captor was finally finished a few minutes later he quietly left the room, leaving a bruised and bleeding agent lying on the table. LaSalle rushed over by her side.

"Brody! Brody look at me!" LaSalle pleaded.

The tired female agent looked up at LaSalle. Her face was covered in bruises and blood was trickling from her nose. He wiped a bloody strand of hair away from her face and gently touched her shoulder. He grabbed her hand pressed it against her bleeding side.

"Ya gotta keep pressure on that." LaSalle whispered, careful of the almost crippling pain in her head.

"Okay." She winced, her voice raspy. Bright red blood covered her palm and dripped down her wrist.

"You're gonna be okay, we just need ta get through these next few days." LaSalle said, flashing her one of his charming smiles.

"I won't give up if you won't, now get back over there 'bama boy, we're gonna be fine." Brody said, her words slightly slurred.

"Alright. Deal." LaSalle said, his eyes watering.

The door swung open, causing light to flood in. Brody groaned and closed her eyes, mumbling under her breath.

"It's your turn agent LaSalle." Jonathan said cheerfully. Their captor threw Brody a large bandage. "We don't want you bleeding out before my games over." The female agent unwrapped the large pack of gauze and pressed it against her side then took the small pieces of tape and taped it to her skin.

LaSalle watched Brody trying to get her bandage on, her fingers barely being able to rip open the paper package. He felt a lump form in his throat, he's never seen his partner so helpless before. His thoughts were disrupted by a piercing pain in his upper thigh. He cried out in pain as he felt a hard blow to his shoulder. He was hitting him with a bat. He heard a faint cry from the other and recognized it as Brody.

"I'm sorry Brody." LaSalle grimaced.

Their captor pulled out a long strip of wood with nails attached to the sides. He then forcefully swung at LaSalle's stomach. The agent howled and turned his head to the side. He saw Brody watching him with tears streaming down her face. She let her arm fall to the side and stretched her hand towards LaSalle. He stretched out his own arm and grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb across her fingers.

Jonathan wrapped his hands around the agents neck and squeezed until LaSalle's vision blurred. Suddenly he released his grip, leaving LaSalle choking and gasping for air. She watched the quick rise and fall of his chest as Jonathan slapped his bare skin. Leaving welts all over his body.

"Stop! Stop please just stop!" Brody pleaded.

"SHUT UP!" Their captor screamed, louder than necessary causing Brody's hand to rip from LaSalle's and fly up to her ears in a desperate attempt to stop the pain.

Brody watched as Jonathan bent down to LaSalle's ear and whispered something that was barely audible.

"You stupid son of a bitch." LaSalle breathed as he glanced over at Brody then back up to their captor.

"What did he say LaSalle?" Brody asked.

"Don't worry about it." LaSalle said.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Jonathan smirked as he walked out of the room and slammed the door.

 **Thanks for reading. Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A huge thank-you to all the lovely peoples who reviewed. They are always appreciated. Anyways, I'm taking advice from Majorie K Place and changing this story to T, as** **it will get pretty intense. Anyways, enough with my talking. Enjoy :)**

 **Day 2**

Brody woke up slightly disoriented, the pain in her head was still pounding at full force. A few rays of reddish-orange light peeked through the single barred window causing her to squint. She realized that she was on the floor, blood crusted and dried on almost every part of her swollen and bruised body. Now that there was more light she was able to see the crimson stains splattered all over the floor and walls. LaSalle was absently running his fingers across her bare shoulder, his eyes fixed on the wall. The night before Brody had finally admitted that she was afraid, which broke LaSalle's heart into a million tiny pieces, he felt it was his job to protect her and he'd be damned if he would let that man hurt her again. Sometime later they found themselves sitting in between the tables talking and reassuring each other that everything was going to be fine.

"Rise and shine!" A voice boomed from above, their captor probably had set up some kind of speaker system along with his video camera.

They groaned in unison, knowing that a long day of torture was ahead of them.

"I told you to get up!" Jonathan yelled, causing the speaker to make a screeching sound.

They both scrambeled to their feet as fast at their injuries would let them.

"Well, lets get right to it then. Lasalle, if you would be so kind and get on your table." Jonathan said sarcastically.

LaSalle sighed and crawled onto the blood-smeared table. Brody couldn't seem to look at him, instead she stared at the metal table that looked similar to the interrogation tables back at NCIS, oh how she wished to go home. Pride was in the safe house and probably had no idea that they were missing. Hopefully Borin would realize that they were gone...and soon.

"Miss Brody, hit him." Their captor snickered.

"You son of a bitch!" Brody muttered.

"Brody, do what he says." LaSalle pleaded, locking eyes with the female agent.

"I can't." Brody said, her eyes watering.

"Do it or I'll order one of my men to shoot your partner!" Jonathan screamed.

Brody smacked his chest and immediately apologised. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Lasalle!" Brody cried, wiping the tears away that had streamed down her already raw cheeks.

"Look at me Brody. I'm fine, just do what he says and we'll both get out of here." LaSalle said, giving her one of his signature grins .

"But I don't want to hurt you." Brody said quietly.

"I know. But please, just please do what he says."

"This is all very touching. But I'm getting quite bored. Now see that hammer over there? Hit him in the arm, break his bones." Their captor commanded.

Brody stumbled over to the cart and picked out his desired weapon from the large assortment of knives, razor blades, and other various tools. She reached out her trembling hand and grabbed the hammer. The female agent then stumbled back to the table and stared down at Lasalle. She took a deep breath and tightened her grip on the wooden handle. She heard a sickening crack followed by a scream that she didn't even recognize.

"I can't do this!" She screamed as she dropped the hammer and ran her fingers through her blood matted hair. "I can't do this!" Her bare chest heaved up and down with each uneven breath. LaSalle looked up at the female agent who was most likely having a panic attack. He was about to reach out to her with his unbroken arm when he saw her spin around and throw up. She collapsed onto the blood and vomit covered floor and stared up at the camera in the corner of the room.

"Why are you doing this?" She yelled, her voice raspy and pathetic.

"Because I can." The man laughed. He saw her eyes fill with rage as she gritted her teeth.

"Kill me!" She demanded. "Just fucking kill me!" Brody screamed.

"But my game's not over!" He said, mocking hurt in his voice.

"Oh but it will be." Brody said, dragging herself over the the cart and reaching her hand up to feel for her desired weapon. She sliced her hand on one of the larger razor blades and then found a sharp butcher knife. Grabbing it, she pulled it down and pressed the point up against her already injured stomach.

"Merri don't!" LaSalle screamed.

"I can't do this anymore. There's only one way!" She sobbed.

"Merri please! Put the knife down!" LaSalle pleaded. His partner was definitely having some sort of breakdown, but who could blame her?

Suddenly the door flew open and Jonathan charged in, ripping the weapon from her hands and chucking it against the wall.

"Don't ever pull a trick like that again! Do you understand me bitch?!" Jonathan screamed, only inches away from her face.

"Don't call Brody a bitch!" LaSalle growled.

"Oh shut up." Jonathan glared at the male agent and then picked up the struggling female. He slammed her down the the table causing her to groan.

"Okay agent LaSalle, it's your turn." He commanded.

LaSalle swallowed hard and pushed himself off the table with his good arm. He limped over to Brody's table and stared at the broken agent.

"Touch her." Jonathan whispered.

"No!" LaSalle screamed.

"Do it or she dies!" He threatened, anger rising in his voice.

LaSalle brought his trembling hands to her shoulders, feeling her soft but swollen skin, he traced his fingers down her curves and over her flat stomach. Despite her breakdown a few minutes earlier, she had seemed to calm after she was thrown on the table. She acted as if this wasn't even happening, her eyes were fixed on a random spot in the ceiling. Maybe it was to hide the pure embarrassment and shame of her partner touching her.

"Oh that's pathetic. Why don't you try cutting her?" Jonathan said, handing LaSalle a razor blade. LaSalle blinked away his own tears and tried to think of a place on her body where she wouldn't loose much blood. He quickly decided on her upper thighs and made a few slices. The female agent's eyes squeezed shut and she breathed slowly.

"This isn't entertaining. Let me show you how it's done." Their captor laughed and put his hands on Brody, feeling his way up and down her naked body. He rubbed his palms over her naked breasts and down her stomach. Pressing down forcefully on her skin. He then took the razor blade and started cutting her stomach, legs and arms.

"Stop it!" LaSalle commanded.

LaSalle tried to control his burning anger, but the sight of his friend laying in a pool of her own fresh blood only angered him more. Despite his broken arm and other injuries, he lunged onto their captors back. Causing the razor blade to pierce deep into her thigh. Her body jerked up from the table but was forced back down by their captor. LaSalle pressed his unbroken forearm against Jonathan's throat. In a few swift movements, the weak agent was thrown off and slammed into the wall.

LaSalle forced himself off the ground and wiped the blood away from his nose.

"Well, that's enough for today I guess." Jonathan said cheerfully,wiping off his white apron and lying it back on the cart.

The heavy door slammed behind him, leaving the two agents locked inside.

LaSalle stumbled over to Brody and caught himself on her table. "Brody! I'm so sorry!" LaSalle said, his voice cracking.

"You did what you had to. I'm fine." Her voice hollow and filled with pain.

"We need ta get that razor outta yer leg there." LaSalle said, pointing to the sharp steel tool sticking out of her leg.

"Yeah." She said, sitting up slowly and stopping a moment for a moment to recover for her sudden dizziness caused by the lack of food and sleep. She reached for the razor, her hand shaking violently.

"Here lemme help." LaSalle offered, reaching his hand down and slowly extracting the steel object from her leg.

"Thank you." Brody said quietly.

"Don't worry about it Merri." LaSalle said as he flashed her a smile that didn't meet his blue eyes. He was wearing down, he could tell, but staying strong was the best thing he could do for himself and his partner right now.

 **Thank you for reading. Please please please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, it's been a week already! Sorry, I was trying to update some of my other stories. I hope you enjoy.**

 **WARNING: self harm and emotional pain.**

Pride pulled himself out of the warm bed and put on a pair of jeans and button-up shirt. The senior agent smoothed his hair with his hands and carefully picked up the keys from the dresser, careful not to wake the sleeping redhead.

"What are you doing." She asked in a hoarse voice as she stretched her arms across the bed and sighed sleepily. "Come back to bed." She insisted as she reached out her arm to the tired man.

"I just know something's wrong and I ain't gonna be able to rest until I know that my agents are alright." Pride said.

Borin sat straight up in bed, suddenly wide awake. "You can't do that. It's too dangerous." She said, swinging her naked legs over the side of the bed and pulling her bathrobe around her.

"I'll be fine." He huffed.

"What if I go?" Borin asked, slipping on some dress pants and a blouse.

"You're not going without me. They're my agents and I want to see them." Pride said, smiling slightly because he knew he had won. Oh yeah, pulling that card always works with her.

"Fine." Borin sighed, "But I'm driving." Borin rolled her eyes and took the keys out of his hands.

"Why, do you need to be in control after our little... activity last night?" He asked as a sly smile spread across his face. Borin smiled sheepishly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Shut up Dwayne."

Minutes later they arrived at NCIS. Pride jumped out of the car and ran inside. He found an extremely busy Patton, Sebastian, and Loretta inside, running from computer to computer frantically.

"Where's Chris and Merri?" Pride asked.

"Well, they're not here." Loretta said, nervously looking up at the head agent.

"Where are they then?" Pride asked as his heart started racing. He knew something was wrong. Why didn't he listen to his gut before?

"Guys, I think I've got something." Patton yelled from his computer. "I can't trace the signal, but they're alive."

They all rushed over to the computer and saw he two naked agents laying on the table. Loretta and Borin gasped and covered their mouths with their hands. Sebastion stared at the computer screen with his mouth open while Patton and Pride watched in silence.

* * *

The two naked agents were covered in blood along with almost everything else in the room. Brody was sleeping and LaSalle was watching the slow rise and fall of her chest. The female's eyebrows furrowed started to whimper slightly.

 _Brody ran through the jungle...only a little bit farther until she reached the cement prison that held her beloved partner. She stopped in front of the door and fumbled with the large set of keys. After finding the right one, she heard the wonderful click of the lock and pushed the door open. The smell of blood was overwhelming, thick layers of the crimson paste-like blood covered almost every surface in the dark and dirty room. She ran over to LaSalle and unbuckled the thick leather straps were holding him._

 _"I've got you LaSalle. It's over." Brody smiled, tears spilling down her hot cheeks._

 _"Leave me alone." LaSalle growled, glaring up at the female agent with only hatred in his deep blue eyes._

 _"Lasalle..It's me, Brody." She said, grabbing his hand and hoping that some sort of contact would bring her partner back into this harsh reality._

 _"I know who you are. Meredith Brody." LaSalle mocked, acting disgusted as the name slipped off his tounge._

 _"What are you talking about." Brody asked, feeling anxiety starting to consume her._

 _"You did this! It's your fault and I'll never forgive you!" LaSalle screamed, sitting up from the table and wrapping his hands around her neck._

 _"LaSalle stop! I'm sorry!"_

"I'm sorry, LaSalle I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." Brody mumbled, throwing her head from side to side trying to wake up.

"Brody! Wake up!" LaSalle whispered.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked over in the direction of where the voice was coming from. The female agent gasped slightly at the sight of him lying on the table.

"Ya were having a bad dream." LaSalle said, looking at the female agent, concerned.

Brody nodded slightly and swallowed hard. Suddenly their captor bardged in, letting bright sunshine flood the room.

"I let you sleep in today. You'll need your rest, you're leaving tonight." He said, seriousness in his voice. "Oh..um do whatever you think you deserve today." He smiled and walked over to the female agent who was staring off into space.

"Looks like I did quite a number on her." Their captor laughed, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Get out!" LaSalle yelled.

"Looks like someone is anxious to get started. Go ahead." Jonathan said, pointing at the large tray of tools. He then walked out and took one look at the camera to make sure it was still on.

The loud slam of the door caused him to jump, but it didn't even faze the female agent. LaSalle heard her breath quicken and watched as she sat up. He watched as a single tear slipped down her cheek and she reached for a tool on the cart.

"Merri don't." LaSalle said, keeping his voice even and calm.

"I have to." She whispered. Brody winced as she placed her hand on the wound on her stomach. " I- I'm sorry LaSalle, for everything. I'm sorry I couldn't stop this. I should have. But I'm weak, and I couldn't." She cried pathetically.

"Brody, it's not your fault!" LaSalle insisted.

Brody picked up a blade, breathing deeply. She felt the cool razor ripping her skin, it hurt but she didn't care, she felt that she deserved it. How can she live with herself if they make it out of here?

"Stop it!" LaSalle pleaded, his voice hoarse and choked.

"I can't!" Brody sobbed, watching the blood flow down her otherwise tan skin. He made it even worse, him just staring at her. The guilt was too much, it felt like a ton of bricks was laid on her chest.

"Yes ya can! This ain't your fault Merri!" LaSalle said, wiping away a tear that fell down his bruised and swollen cheek.

"Yes it is." She said quietly, cutting herself over and over again. The pain seemed to take the guilt away little by little. Each slice releasing fresh blood along with her emotional pain.

LaSalle raised his aching body up off his table and walked over over to where the female was sitting. He took the blood covered blade from her fingers and laid it on the tray. LaSalle wiped her tears away with his thumb and enveloped her in his good arm. He let his chin rest on the crown of her head. The smell of vanilla and blood filled his nose.

"Let go of me LaSalle." Brody pleaded, weakly struggling against his grip.

"Nope." LaSalle hated doing this, but she needed him whether she knew it or not.

"Chris. Stop!" Brody said, sounding like a small child instead of a grown woman.

"Just close your eyes. You'll be alright." LaSalle soothed, rubbing her back.

* * *

They've been watching the video for hours, LaSalle was still holding the female agent. It was hard to tell if she was sleeping or not now that her breathing evened out.

"How did this happen?" Pride asked.

"I have no idea, the last time I saw them they was going out to dinner." Patton said, still staring at the screen.

"Is it possible that they could've gotten drunk?" Borin asked as she paced around the room, refusing to watch any more of the heartbreaking video.

"There's uh...there's a bounty out for their heads." Sebastian said.

"Why didn't I know about this before?" Pride asked.

"We found out the night they went missing." Patton defended.

"Oh and we kinda have a strict 'no contact' rule to follow. So really, I think we were doing you a favor, you know? Trying to not get you killed and all." Sebastian stated, earning a warning look from Loretta.

Suddenly a soft ringing came from the computer and the screen turned a grey color.

"Hello Agent Pride." Jonathan said from the screen.

"Give me back my agents!" Pride yelled.

"Oh, it's not really them I want. It's you." Jonathan stated smugly.

"Then leave em alone. You can have me just let em go!" Pride pleaded.

"Well I could do that. But that'd be kinda boring. I think I'd have to kill them to hurt you most of all."

"No!" Pride yelled.

"They die tomorrow." With that the screen turned black and they lost the only visual they had on their dear friends.

 **Wow, that took like two days longer than I expected to write. Sorry about that. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so so so so sorry! I have been extremely busy!** Thanks **for sticking with me this long, if you've survived the last few chapters you'll survive the rest. But hold on, it's gonna be an emotional roller coaster for the team. Enjoy my lovely peoples! :)**

LaSalle couldn't quite tell if she was sleeping or not, his leg was throbbing from the stab wound and his arm was in excruciating pain but if holding the female agent meant that they'd prevent another breakdown, he was more than willing to stand there for as long as she needed him. _Oh how could I be so stupid? I should be able ta do something, she's my partner for goodness sake! You know this woman better than you know yourself and still you have no idea what to do_. _Maybe I should try and talk ta her...wait no. She don't look like she's in the talking mood._ LaSalle contemplated inside his head for a few moments. He felt his legs go weak, probably because of the lack of food and water. How did their captor expect a fair fight when he had tortured them for three days and gave them not even a drop of water to sustain their already weak bodies? Still, refusing to go lie down, he stayed by Brody's side. His blue eyes fixed on the corner of the room. Brody took a sharp breath followed by a few short ones and slowly raised her head, her eyes were bloodshot and they were framed by red rings. Her raw cheeks looked painful to the touch. Just then he saw a glimpse of the agent he used to know, the tough, kick ass ninja that he had known and loved, perhaps more than a co-worker level. A flicker of that agent was all he needed to assure that she was still there and not lost forever in the aftermath of their harrowing experience. It was enough to keep him going, to not give up in this hopeless attempt to save their lives. Did they have any sort of chance with this man who was most likely an extremely well-trained sharpshooter? Probably not. But were they going to try? Hell yeah.

The female agent's face hardened, no longer looking weak and broken. "What are we going to do LaSalle." Brody asked, reminding him of the agent he worked with a few weeks ago.

"Well, I guess all we can really do is survive." LaSalle said frankly. No use lying to her and giving her false hope. This man was good, he was strong, physically fit and he had a gun. They were injured, weak, tired, and hungry. They'd get a pistol with one bullet...one. If they get a chance to shoot and they miss, it's over.

"We can do this. We are going to make it out of here. _We_ are stronger than this." Brody's slightly shaking, but still strong voice filled the hell-like room.

"Oh Brody." LaSalle breathed. He stooped down to look in her eyes. "We can defeat this lunatic. We really can!" Brody nodded her head slowly.

"You know why?" He asked. "He is not us." LaSalle punctuated each word clearly.

Brody looked at LaSalle, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"See...see look at us." LaSalle started excitedly. "On our side we got a tough, aggressive ninja who can be a crazy-ass-psycho-bitch when she feels like it...and...and a guy who is stubborn as hell and never knows when to quit."

"He isn't us." Brody repeated quietly with a small smile on her dry and cracked lips. The two agents looked at each other with ridiculous grins on their faces. Suddenly, Brody's face fell and she shifted her eyes down to the floor.

"We're injured. I can barely stand and I doubt you can either. We lost...So much blood." Brody said, motioning to the dried blood that covered the room. "LaSalle, tell me how this is fair. I know that he isn't us, but what if we aren't strong enough?" Brody grimaced.

Brody raked the blood-matted hair off the side of her face and took a deep breath. She felt his beautiful blue eyes studying her intently. Her eyes burned and her cheeks stung along with practically every other part of her body. Damn, if only she could've held it together for a little longer, she should've be staying strong for her partner. Not using his strong, tough federal agent exterior as a refuge to her raging emotions. Once again she felt guilt swell up inside her chest, this man who's standing beside her is probably breaking too and what has she done for him? It's time to stop acting foolish and pull yourself together Merri. You've been through bad things before. Okay, well putting this in the 'bad' category is a complete understatement but still.

A fast paced knock beat on the door, the two glanced at each other and nodded. Jonathan walked in, carrying a pistol and what appeared to be clothing. "This is for you, you have an hour and a half to get as far away from me as possible, and then, I'll hunt you down and kill you." He sneered, handing over the clothes and the small weapon.

Brody pulled the oversized white T-shirt from her two choices, figureing it would cover more than the pair of navy blue shorts. LaSalle took the shorts and slipped them on, he then took the gun. The female agent winced as she raised her arms above her head to pulled the shirt on. Most likely she had a couple fractured or broken ribs from the bat incident yesterday. The fabric what hard and itchy, definitely not good quality, but at least it was something to cover her up. She inched herself off the table and half-fell into LaSalle who caught her. He tried stiffling a cry of pain as her body impacted his. The two agents stumbled out the door, holding on to each other like a lifeline, and in many ways, they were. They groaned as the bright orange rays of the setting sun hit their face. Only a few feet into the thick jungle and they were already exhausted. The female agent raised her hand up to a tree, leaning on it as her chest heaved.

"Ya alright?" LaSalle asked worridly, his blue eyes fixed on her.

"Yeah, just tired...but I'm okay. Let's keep going." Brody said breathlessly, staring up at her partner.

"Are ya sure? We can rest here for a few-"

"No." Brody said sternly. There's no way they're getting killed because of her. Brody let her hand slid down the rough bark and fall back to her side. She noticed that her shirt was sticking to her stomach, blood staining the spot where she was stabbed. How did she not feel it? Adrenaline maybe. All she was focused on was getting out alive or at least putting up a good fight.

It was hard to tell where they were going, it was already getting dark. Their captor would be coming soon and they needed to be ready. A sharp pain pierced the female agents thigh.

"LaSalle." She gasped in a choked voice. "Be careful, this place is ridden with barbed wire." She finished, gritting her teeth as blood streamed down the deep cut in her leg. LaSalle looked down at his own legs and noticed the small cuts on his own.

LaSalle decided not to ask if she was okay. She obviously wasn't and neither was he. How could they be? Instead he did what he knew the agent would be happy with: pushing forward no matter what. Giving up was not an option. A few minutes later they came upon a clearing. A stream of the clearest water they ever seen ran through the stone covered bed. A soft rippling sound filled their ears. In a matter of seconds they were down on their knees, drinking gratefully, wetting their cracked lips and quenching their almost unbearable thirst. After a reasonable amount (just enough to not get them sick) they sat back and sighed.

"That...was the best...water...I ever drank." LaSalle said, licking his lips and grinning.

Brody nodded her head in agreement, wiping her mouth with her forearm. They sat there, listening to the soft sound of water running.

"Maybe we should rest for a while." LaSalle suggested, pulling himself up against a tree and leaning on it.

"Yeah, probably." Brody agreed as she crawled back and sat beside LaSalle.

It was night, probably an hour after their captor promised to find them. The two agents were huddled against a tree. A twig snapped from a few feet away. LaSalle gripped the gun, he couldn't see his captor but Jonathan could defiantly see them.

"Found you!" Jonathan yelled.

LaSalle felt Brody grip his shoulder tightly, her nails subconsciously digging into his skin. "Chris!" Brody whispered, her voice small and frightened like a small child.

The male agent raised the gun slowly. There was nothing but darkness surrounding them. They had maybe seconds to live, he had one shot. What did they have to lose? LaSalle pointed his gun to where the sound had came from, he took a breath to steady himself and pulled the trigger. A large object hit the ground causing a loud thud.

"I got him." LaSalle gasped in disbelief.

"We're gonna be okay!" Brody cried, unable to hide her excitement.

 **They may be out of danger but that doesn't necessarily mean they'll be okay. Mwah ha ha (that was my evil laugh) I'll try not to take as long to update! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I know I should be writing other stories but I've been thinking about this all day. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

If it wasn't for the continuous support from her blue-eyed partner throughout the hot and humid night she probably would've had another breakdown. She honestly didn't know how Chris could stay strong through all of this. Okay well, maybe not completely strong, she could've swore she heard him crying in the night. Her heart ached for him but she just couldn't gather enough courage to talk to the male agent.

For hours they sat there in complete silence listening to...well they guessed it was birds but who knows. LaSalle held the female agent to his chest and played with her matted tresses of brown hair. His strong heartbeat lulling the female agent to a trance like state. Her fingers ran up and down his bare sweaty chest as she stared out into the black night surrounding them. A few hours later the sun started to rise, illuminating the thick green jungle.

"Do you think he has a phone on him?" Brody asked, her voice hollow and tired, they hadn't had a good nights sleep in almost five days. She felt Lasalle's body tense as he looked down at her like she was a genius.

"I..I don't know." He said as he slowly got up and helped the female agent to her feet. They then slowly made their way over to the corpse of their captor. The two agents stared down at his body as the combination of the jungle heat and pure hatred for this man made their blood boil. LaSalle snaked his good arm around the female agent's waist and pulled her closer to him, trying to help her down to her knees without just collapsing. Brody bent down and fished through a few pockets, finally her fingers stumbled upon a hard metallic object. The female agent pulled it out, the cellphone was extremely outdated but it would have to work. The two agents stared at each other as their eyes started to water.

"Let's get out of here." Brody said as she passed LaSalle the cellphone with her shaking hands.

* * *

Back at the NCIS office, the team was still racing to find the two missing agents. They had watched the video over and over again, looking for clues or anything that may help them find the members of their small family and all they got out of it was sadness and a few spontaneous trips to the bathroom from several members to expel the contents of their stomach. Watching the heartbreaking video was enough to make them lose all hope (and lunch), but they were out there somewhere and they were going to be found.

A loud ring filled the room. Pride looked down at the screen of his cellphone that read _unknown caller._ With sweating hands, he answered in the most calm voice he was able to conjure.

"Agent Pride." He greeted, listening to the sound of pained heavy breathing on the other end of the line. By this time, everyone had already made their way over to his desk and were listening intently to the speaker.

"King!" LaSalle's choked voice replied from the other end of the phone.

"Christopher?!" Are ya alright?" Pride asked urgently, staring up at the rest of his team in shock. Most of them were staring at him with their mouth agape. A few of them had their hand clamped over their mouth.

"...yeah...Yeah I'm fine." LaSalle said in almost a whisper. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt tears of relief sting at his eyes.

"How's...how's Merri?" Loretta urged.

"She's alright" LaSalle said, not sounding very convincing. His voice cracked again, only causing him to sound weaker and more pathetic.

"Good, good." Pride said, feeling a few tears starting to spill down his face. He thought he was the only one getting emotional until her heard sniveling coming from above him. Their beloved forensic scientist was in Loretta's arms crying tears of joy.

"I'm just so glad they're okay." He sobbed loudly as he rested his head on her chest and hugged her tightly.

"I know." Loretta patted the boy's back and smiled as her eyes glistened with her own tears.

"I got their location!" Patton yelled as he quickly wrote it down on a piece of paper. He passed the sheet to Pride.

"Y'all hang in there. Okay? I'll be there as soon as I can." Pride said to his two broken junior agents.

"There was some sorta landing pad close ta...close ta our..." LaSalle trailed off.

"Alright Christopher. I'll try and get close to there, I'll be there as soon as I can, I promise." Pride said hanging up the phone and jumping up from his desk.

"I'll be back. You all stay here. I don't want any of you getting hurt." Pride said.

"No." Sebastian said boldly, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"What do ya mean _no?"_ Pride asked.

"We're not getting left out again. They're our family too and we're coming." Sebastian demanded, surprising the senior agent with the sudden defiance to his boss.

"Alright then." Pride smiled as he grabbed his jacket and sunglasses. "Let's go"

* * *

"Come on Brody just a little bit further." LaSalle encouraged the female agent who looked like she was about to pass out.

Brody nodded her head and kept trudging through the thick underbrush of the jungle, they could see the slab of cement they had landed on a few days ago. They probably never knew that they would change this much. Their legs ached as they finally made it onto the cement. The two agents sunk to the ground and winced.

"We're...we're going to be okay now." Brody said as a genuine smile spread across her face. "We're going home."

"I told ya so." LaSalle grinned as he wiped sweat off of his bruised forehead.

"I know." Brody smiled, dragging herself closer to the male agent.

A rustling in the bushes caused Brody to grip onto LaSalle's shoulder tightly. Two well built men emerged from the tall bushes.

LaSalle glanced at the female agent who went completely pale. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the guns that were tucked safely away in a holster on the side of their camouflage pants.

"Who...who are you?" Brody stammered.

"I think you already know." The one on the left snarled.

"What do ya want?" LaSalle asked, his voice hoarse and filled with fear.

"You see, Jonathan's game may be over. But ours has just begun."

 **Well uh-oh. Looks like they're not out of danger. How dangerous are these men and what do they want? I'll try and update soon. Please review my lovely peoples! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, sorry I took so long to update. I hope you enjoy. :)**

 _"You see, Jonathan's game may be over, but ours had just begun."_

Brody glanced at LaSalle, a cold sweat breaking on her forehead despite the blistering tropical heat. Anxiety and fear swept over her and was reflected in LaSalle who was most likely silently debating on what to do. The two men were getting closer and closer, there opportunity to run and hide out in the jungle was getting smaller by the second. The panicked agents had no choice. They needed to escape and fast, unless they wanted to be captured again. They both knew that they probably wouldn't be able to handle that. LaSalle slowly rose to his feet, pulling the female agent up along with him and grabbing her wrist with his sweaty palms. His eyes staring into hers, trying to read her thoughts. Dammit, he needed to know what to do.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." One of the men edged from behind with an angry yet even tone.

"Run Merri." LaSalle whispered urgently as he pulled her along with him, his leg burning and every fiber of his body ached in an extreme amount of almost unbearable pain...almost. Brody ran behind him, her T-shirt getting heavier from the amount of blood soaking through the bandage and absorbing into the stiff white cotton, dripping down her leg and quite possibly leaving a blood trail. Oh well, she couldn't think about that now. Suddenly a sharp burning sensation ignited in her calf causing her to cry out in pain and fall to the ground.

"Brody!" LaSalle yelled, out of breath and frighteningly pale.

She tried to scramble to her feet with the help of LaSalle but on of the armed men dove down and caught her ankle just in time.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, trying to pull her leg from the man's hard calloused grip.

"I told you that wasn't a good idea." The man stlll standing huffed, emptying the shell casing from his gun onto the muddy ground. "However, it was your choice, you put that bullet hole in your leg. Don't blame me."

The female agent groaned and clenched her jaw, pressing her hand up against her wound. The man then dragged her up to her unsteady feet and grabbed onto her tense shoulders. The other slightly heavier man did the same to LaSalle. The blue eyed agent glared at them, nobody hurts his Brody. Ever.

"Walk." They commanded, guiding them to their new destination, which by the way they were heading, was not the small building they had been held in earlier. Brody glanced up at LaSalle and met his anguished stare. They looked at each other for a few moments, their minds racing as they they were pushed along in the swampy terrane.

Suddenly, the female agent felt a large branch catch her foot. She fell into the shallow water and caught herself with her hands. Despite the hell she knew she'd get, she let herself rest in the thick muddy water. Her whole body burned in exhaustion. Nothing had ever felt better than the few moments of rest. The man growled, growing impatient and roughly pulled her up by her shoulders.

"Brody?" LaSalle questioned in a low voice.

She shook her head slightly, indicating that she was alright. Mud was smeared up to her elbows and covered her legs. The female breathed deeply as she continued to trudge though the jungle. Sweat glistened on her forehead and she felt lightheaded and dizzy.

LaSalle noticed the female's eyes flutter, growing more concerned but not being able to ask if she was alright in fear of getting her or himself killed. She was rendered breathless when she felt the hard barrel of a gun thrust against her back.

"Why are you treating agent LaSalle over there so nicely Todd?" The man in charge of Brody asked. "You got to treat him more like this. More fun this way." He said flatly, pushing the female agent's shoulders and taking fist-fulls of her dirty hair and driving her forward.

"Stop it!" LaSalle yelled. Ignoring the gun that was pressed up against his sweaty back.

Todd laughed obnoxiously and pushed LaSalle forward while almost knocking him over, enjoying his new profound game.

"Do it again. I dare you." Brody hissed.

"Wat are you gonna do about it?" He smiled, raising his eyebrow to challenge her.

She glanced to LaSalle who's eyes were wide. _Don't do it Brody._ He urged the fiery eyed agent. It was good to see that spark back but now was not the time to play hero.

Finally they arrived at some sort of old fallout shelter, metal doors were almost completely concealed by green plants and weeds. The doors were pushed open, a few steps led down to a dirt floor. Cobwebs hung in the corners and across the ceiling. A few roots poked through the walls. The men lit an old lantern and sat it on the floor. The two agents were pushed in a corner. Their bodies slammed into the wall, LaSalle wrapped his arms around Brody's waist to try and protect her from the impact of the fall.

The female agent winced, her mouth taste of blood. She must've bit her lip on the way down to the muddy floor. The repulsive taste of the metallic liquid caused her to gag, the smell, the way it dried on her pale skin was absolutely disgusting. It was finally getting to her after all these days. Blood, blood everywhere. In her hair. On her skin. On her clothes. In her mouth. Freshly splattered on the floor. Her stomach twisted into tight knots. A shiver ran down her spine, she felt feverish and hot. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. Pride was supposed to come, what if he couldn't find them and he gave up?

The door slammed behind them, leaving them in a sweaty heap on the floor.

"Ya alright?" LaSalle groaned. He sat up and helped Brody sit up beside him.

"I'm good." Brody said quickly, biting her quivering lip. It was almost unbearably hot in there. Her heart hammered inside her chest.

"Brody look at me. I'll find a way out. I promise. Ya hear me? I promise." LaSalle said, wiping away the blood that was dripping off of her chapped lips. She looked up and tried to make her eyes focus on his slightly blurred form.

"I thought we were going home." Brody whispered. She grimaced as she changed position to face LaSalle.

"We are going to go home, Brody. We are going to make it. We are _us._ Remember?" LaSalle stated in a pleading voice.

Brody nodded, breathing slowly and trying to focus on something other than their current situation.

His eyes.

His beautiful blue eyes, still just as bright. Well, at least when he looks at her. _Just focus Merri_!

* * *

As soon as the helicopter landed Pride was on his feet and pulling the doors open to jump out onto the cement. He felt the jungle heat and almost instantly began to sweat.

He was followed by the rest of the team. All anxious to see their fellow teammates but fearful of the condition they might find them in due to the hell they'd both went through.

"I'll just stay here." Patton said. Mindlessly taping on his wheelchair to try and calm his nerves. Pride gave him a confused look. Where else would he go? They're in the middle of the jungle. Not exactly a handicap accessible place.

"Alright, we'll be back." Pride said, hardly being able to hide the emotion in his voice.

"Where are they? They said they'd be here?" Borin asked, scanning the area around them over and over again. Her heart sank as she considered the countless possibilities of where they could be.

"Are we in the right spot?" Loretta asked, wiping her forehead with her arm.

"Oh we're in the right spot. This is the location where the signal was coming from." Patton yelled from the helicopter.

"Hey what about these footprints?" Sebastian asked, pointing to a few footprints that led down a muddy path to a cement building. The team looked at each other. That was obviously the room that they had been held in.

"Maybe they had to go in there for some reason." Borin said, walking beside the footprints to the former prison which was sure to show the horrors of their stay there.

Pride slowly opened the door and began to gag. The stench of blood was almost overpowering. Now inside, they recognized the cement room from the video.

"Oh my God." Sebastian mumbled as he looked around the room. Blood covered almost every surface of the dark and dingy room. Two piles of blood soaked clothes laid on the cement. A cart of bloody tools was sitting in the middle of the floor.

Pride bolted out of the room. You'd think with all of his experience with murders and gruesome crimes that he'd be able to handle something like this. But these people are family. The team followed him out. Some were crying and some gagged and threw up in the nearby bushes.

"We were too late." Pride said, his voice sounding hollow and defeated.

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you all liked it. Please review. I love reviews. They make me happy! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I'm planning on making this chapter really LaBrody centric due to the painful lack of communication in the past episode *tear* Anyway...I hope you enjoy.**

The soft panting of the two agents was barely audible to anyone more than a few feet away. The noise had died down from the outside indicating that their two captors were asleep. Brody was pressed up against LaSalle, his strong arm draped over her slumped shoulders. A sudden realization hit him and the male agent removed his arm and eased himself up to a standing position.

"What are you doing?" Brody asked, her speech slightly slurred. Her eyes glassy and almost vacant.

"I didn't hear them lock the door." LaSalle said, grinning and walking towards it. "I think they're asleep, so if I be real careful, maybe I can get us some help." Brody's eyes widened as she looked down at her own weak body. How was she going to get out of here?

"Wait." Brody said, trying to get up. "I'll come with you." She breathed.

"No. Ya gotta stay here. I will be back as soon as I can." LaSalle promised. No matter how much he wanted to, he knew that they would both end up dead if he tried to take her with him. "I'm so sorry, Brody."

"Please, LaSalle." Brody looked up at him with wide eyes. "I won't slow you down. I can walk, really, I can." Brody pleaded, her voice shaking.

LaSalle looked away. She looked absolutely terrified. He couldn't stand leaving her here, but he needed to save them. A few hours, that's all he needed.

"No, no. Please don't leave me here." Her voice cracked. "I'm scared, LaSalle. Please!"

The male agent turned around and he thought he saw a small glimmer of hope in her eyes. She reached out her shaking hand and looked at him. She felt his rough fingers graze her palm and then felt his chapped lips on her knuckles. Her brows furrowed as she looked up at him.

"Forgive me." He pleaded as he turned around to leave the room. He wiped away the tear that was falling down his face. He couldn't look back now.

"LaSalle! Please, I need you!" She said as panic rised in her voice. "Chris!"

Outside the room, he heard her gasping as she tried to stifle her sobs. Their two captors leaned against the side of where they were being held, guns in hand. He then disappeared off into the large, green jungle.

The captors grinned, making sure that LaSalle was gone before they moved. They looked at each other and then back at LaSalle as he disappeared into the dense trees.

"That was too easy." Todd said in low vioce, an evil grin spreading across his face. He stood up and opened the door into the dark room.

"LaSalle?" Brody whispered. She sounded hopeful, yet so broken.

"Oh it's not LaSalle." Todd laughed.

"You...you set him up. You meant for him to leave. What are you going to do to him?" Brody asked as anger clenched her chest. "No. You can't. Please." She begged

The captor just laughed, taking a few steps towards Brody and leaning down in her face. "How does it feel? He left you."

"No he didn't. He went to find help." Brody said, her lip quivering. "He said he'd be back." She insisted weakly.

"I doubt that." Todd smirked, "Why else would he leave you here with me?" Todd cupped her chin in his hand.

"I...I don't know. I would slow him down" Brody said, shifting her glance to the floor. "Why did he leave me? I needed him." She sobbed.

"Don't you worry, you can stay here with me." He grinned, pulling a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and forcefully locking her arms behind her back.

"No." Brody cried. "He will find a way to get us out of here."

"What do you mean no? He's already dead anyways." The man stated nonchalantly.

"What...What did you do to him?"

* * *

LaSalle had been gone for about an hour. He let his tired, aching body rest against a tree for a few seconds, taking in as much air as possible. His head pounded in fast rhythmic shots of pain. His heart ached as he thought about Brody. Leaving her there had to be th hardest thing he had ever done. Suddenly a twig snapped from his right. He knew he was dead, did he honestly think he could get away?

"Christopher!" Pride yelled. Running to the broken agent and engulfing him in a hug. "Oh Christopher!"

"Aghh!" LaSalle muffled a scream as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"Oh, oh I'm sorry!" Pride said, stepping back and looking the agent from head to toe. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Brody." LaSalle heaved, gasping and finally letting himself relax. "She's not dead." LaSalle said. He knew that it was what they were thinking.

"Where...where is she?" Sebastian asked.

"Building...two men...captured...again." LaSalle managed to say. He stumbled back down the muddy path followed by Pride and the rest of the team. Pride and Borin snaked their arms under the agent's shoulders and helped him walk back to wherever he was leading him. They exchanged worried looks and hoped for the best.

They arrived at the metal doors of their underground prison. Guns trained on a heavy set man facing the door. He looked to be about half drunk.

"Put your hands up. Now!" Pride said calmly. The man turned around and reached for his gun, earning a fatal shot to the chest. After the ringing of the shot had stopped, they heard another man screaming and the sobs of a woman which they knew was Brody. Everyone except for LaSalle gave each other terrified looks. He knew the horrors of this place, he wasn't surprised.

"Shut up!" They heard the female agent screaming in between the gut wrenching sobs. "Shut up!"

"Brody!" LaSalle mumbled, the team walking up to the doors and slowly opening them. Fresh blood covered the female agent's temple, her eyes squeezed shut as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Todd was screaming into her ear. "He left you! You're mine now! Stop fucking crying, he'll never come back. He's dead!"

"NCIS! Stop!" Pride yelled above the man. His voice shaking.

Todd turned around grinning. He was done, all he wanted was to have some fun. To mess with some minds. Now he was satisfied. The evil man raised his gun up to his head and shot himself. His limp body fell on the female agent's shaking frame. A muffled scream ripped from the back of her throat.

"Brody!" LaSalle yelled, rushing over to her and wrapping his arms around her after the body was removed and laid on the ground in front of them. His blood pooling onto the floor and ran into Brody's making it impossible to tell whose was whose.

"LaSalle?...LaSalle!" Brody cried, her weary tear filled eyes staring up at him in disbelief. "You came back."

"I told you I'd be bring help." LaSalle smiled, running his hand on her shoulder and pressing kisses on her head. She pressed her forehead against his. Her blood covered, matted hair felt hard against his temple.

"He told me you wasn't coming back." She whispered. "...I believed him and I am sorry LaSalle." She cried.

"It's alright Mere. It's alright. We're okay." His hand caressed her cheek as they stared into each others eyes, their faces only inches away.

"Let's go home." Pride said softly from the back of the room. His face quite pale but his eyes joyful.

"My...my hands are handcuffed." Brody said as she pulled on the metal cuffs. Borin slowly walked over to the female agent who was getting frustrated.

"It's fine." Borin whispered, squatting down in front on the female agent. Brody was shaking violently against the wall. Now that she was closer, she could see the extent of the damage that these last days had done to her. She was tired, bloody, and scared, nothing at all like the prim and reserved woman she had met when she visited New Orleans.

"I can't get them off." Brody shrieked. "I...I want to leave. I don't know where the key is. I can't-" Brody's voice was cut off by the sob that escaped her throat. Borin looked into the woman's red rimmed eyes and smiled sadly.

"Hey, it's okay. Look what I have." She stated in a low, light voice as she pulled out a bobby pin from her hair and used it to pick the lock of the cuffs.

A soft click signaled that the cuffs were unlocked and they fell off her raw wrists.

"See, all better." Borin said, wiping a strand of hair away from the broken agent's face.

After she was free, Pride and Loretta helped LaSalle up to his feet and guided him out the door. Followed by Borin and Sebastian carefully helping the female agent up.

After struggling up the few steps they finally made it outside, the sun hit her face causing her to squint and whimper softly.

"You're alright." Borin soothed. Adopting a motherly tone despite them being about the same age.

"You're okay Agent Brody." Sebastian said softly. For once in his life, he had no idea what to say.

Brody nodded her throbbing head, her eyes fixed on LaSalle only a few feet infront. There was no way she was going to take her eyes off of him again.

 **Okay! I'm finished.**

 **Please review! I'm writing a sequel for this and title ideas would be extremely helpful!**


End file.
